Sing You to Sleep
by CameoRuby
Summary: Set after Transformers 2, after Sam's return to College. Sam is effected by the events in Egypt. Bumblebee misses his charge. When Bumblebee gives him a surprise visit at College, what will happen? NOT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers. At all.

Summary: Bumblebee acts different when separated from his charge. Set after the 2nd movie, after Sam Witwicky goes back to college.

Heads up on the songs used: 

_Go Away – Eisley_

_That's what friends are for – rod stewart_

Bumblebee gave a metallic groan as he settled into another position on the floor. Ironhide sent him a look with his optics, clearly telling him once again to just shut up and listen.

Bumblebee refused and instead let his mind wander to his young charge. Smoothly, he transformed and a dirty yellow Camaro was left in his place.

Optimus Prime, still not 100% after the Egypt battle, stopped his long wilting speech and looked at the younger autobot.

"Bumblebee," Came the strong voice, "Something on your mind?"

The lights of the Camaro flashed dully, the motor a pitiful whine.

Ratchet ran an eye over the dirt and dust covering Bumblebee. Frustrated he reminded him, "There's a nice high pressure wash here at the base, Bumblebee. Why don't you get that grime off?"

"_Go away, go away, and leave me on my own…"_

While Ratchet and Ironhide shared a significant look along the lines of 'lets get him', Prime simply remained silent, tilting his head to the surveillance room. Making up his mind, he began walking towards it.

"Hey, what's the old guy doin'?" Skid exclaimed, breaking out of his tussel with Mudflap.

Bumblebee immediately transformed back into autobot form and made a questioning noise.

"If you want to see the boy, come this way."

Bumblebee froze. Carefully, he stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

At once, Ratchet gave something of a growl. "You little-"

"Ratchet!" Ironhide interjected, putting a hand out to stop the medic.

Bumblebee ignored them and hurried after Prime, although when he reached the doorway he paused, hesitant. Vaguely, he heard Ratchet complaining about Bumblebee having his voice all along. Prime's voice spoke from within the chamber, inviting him in once again.

Bumblebee glanced at the frozen twins, before resolutely stepping into the room. His joints hissed as his eyes set upon the group of screens and blinking lights.

"Isn't that…?" Bumblebee lifted a finger to one of the screens.

"Yes. Sam's college." Prime didn't look at the young autobot as he continued. "As soon as Sam left, we hacked into the college security cameras and have been watching him ever since."

Prime tried to look at Bumblebee's face, but the autobot turned his head away. Prime placed his hands on his hips and the moment of silence continued until Bumblebee made a surprised noise. Stepping closer, Prime noticed Bee's gaze on the small pixels that were Sam.

"Ah, good. He's studying. Recently, he's been exhibiting the stereotypical functions of a male college student and-"

"You didn't tell me." The voice was low, unheard of.

Prime readied himself for the onslaught of pitiful looks and sad whines, but they never came.

"Me. His Guardian."

"There's been no activity of Decepticons for months. You know we all decided that they've fled-"

The small yet fierce machine whipped around and glared into Prime's eyes, his own optics alight with flames. For a moment, Optimus felt a rise of power in the room, before Bumblebee seemed to shiver, and immediately lower his head. He curled his fists, in a way Optimus remembered Sam doing once, before looking back at the screens.

"Yes. We – as in myself, Ratchet and Ironhide – have kept this from you. We've been watching Sam for six months, and nothing has happened for you to be concerned with. At the moment," Optimus hesitated, "There's really no need for you to be his guardian."

Now came the whining. Bumblebee used his most pitiful expression, and looked strangely alike to a puppy, when Optimus finally gave in.

"I wasn't saying you couldn't, I'm just saying that if you have had enough-"

"_Knowing you can count on me, for sure, that's what friends are for…_"

"Enough. Bumblebee, I've shown you this room. Do what you want." And with that, Optimus Prime moved towards the door.

"_I'd follow you to the moon in the sky-"_

Prime paused in the doorway. "No. Sam clearly expressed his want to be a normal human, and a transforming car showing up at his university isn't a mundane thing."

Bumblebee watched his boss go, before turning back to the screen.

"Bumblebee, if you don't get outta here imma gonna blow your rear end off with my cannon!"

A metallic tang echoed in the room and Ratchet came to investigate. Annoyed, his eyes alighted on the bent metal in both Bumblebee and Ironhide.

"Damn robots. Can't keep their cannons to themselves." He sent a fist towards both robots, effectively filling out the dent.

"Thanks" Ironhide answered gruffly, and eyed Bumblebee. "I've had enough. This youngun is wasting his charge sitting here all day."

"I agree. He refuses to recharge though, so perhaps he simply can't get up?"

Ironhide seemed enthusiastic, raising his heavy arm. "I can help with that!"

Bumblebee tore his eyes away from the screen and fixed them on the two robots like they were annoying bugs.

"Look, have a recharge and we'll watch the boy to make sure he doesn't get abducted by any aliens."

"Good one, Ratchet."

"Why thank you, Ironhide."

Bumblebee lifted his head to talk, but shook his head and decided better. Before his eyes could find his protégé, the screens went blank. He jumped up and looked around the room.

Ironhide held the end of a gigantic power cord. "Oops."

"Oh well, take a break. All those pixels can't be good for the Spark." Ratchet lifted the robot and pushed him out the room.

Bumblebee resisted, but the two bots overpowered him and sent him stalking past Prime towards his quarters.

"What's-"

"I'm going. Tomorrow."

That shut them all up.

"-But have you thought that perhaps Sam doesn't want you there?"

"Sam's not a freshman. He's allowed." Bumblebee flicked his visor and checked his energy levels.

Ironhide grumbled. "I think the kid wanted a normal life. A talking transforming robot is not the norm."

"I won't talk, I'll sing. Anyway, if he prefers it, I'll stay as a car forever." Happy with his check, Bumblebee shook his wings out and sent a happy look to the twins. Mischievous, they gave him identical thumbs up.

"Forever?" Ironhide repeated. "That's a rather long time."

Ratchet couldn't help but admire Bumblebee's loyalty, but he had a feeling that this little yellow robot was going to get that definitely not normal human in a fair bit of strife.

"Look, you might need a medic out there. I heard these male college students are quite…evil."

Looking back at his only past experience of college, where he went to pick up Sam at that 'frat' party, Bumblebee certainly agreed.

"I won't need a medic. Neither will Sam. I can handle a few thousand humans. Like bugs on my windshield."

And that finally depleted Ironhide and Ratchet's long list of reasons why Bumblebee shouldn't travel across the states to visit Sam.

"It is just a visit right?" Ironhide pointed out.

Bumblebee looked too innocent as he dodged right and snuck under Ratchet's arm.

"Bumblebee, I require you to give daily reports."

"Yes sir."

"Our cameras won't work with you in such close proximity, so you are our sole reliance. If you leave for any reason, make sure to get in contact so we can re-establish the internal connections with the college."

"Course."

Prime looked at the radiantly too happy Bumblebee and gave a sigh. "And remember, he is a college student. He's there to study. To learn the ways of human kind."

"Yeah – not go galvanizing across the country with a too bright transformer." Ironhide pitched in.

"And don't forget your recharge cycles! It's a must for you to get at least two human hours a night-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Don't humans have recharge cycles too?" Ratchet asked himself. "Ah yes, here it is. Make sure Sam gets his required eight hours a night-"

"Ratchet."

"-Vegies, eight glasses of water, thirty minutes of daily exercise-"

"Ratchet!"

"-And – what?"

Iron hide pointed to the vanishing yellow Camaro. "He's gone."

"Oh." Ratchet turned and watched the yellow speck disappear.

"Ooh, that kid's gonna get in trouble!" Mudflap teased.

"There's gonna be some major whoopin' on Bee's end too, after all, that human kid and this robot bee equals a whole lot of galactic damage." Skid exclaimed, high-fiving his twin.

The early morning was silent, only interrupted by the clash of metal on metal, and the faraway sounds of an engine at full speed.

The three autobots stood with their backs to the sun, looking out across the horizon.

"Don't tell me, we're gonna follow him, right?" Ironhide said slowly, rubbing his shoulder.

"Give him a day or two headstart." Optimus smiled.

"Yeah," Ratchet sarcastically said, shrugging, "We don't wanna seem too untrusting do we, boys."


	2. Chapter 2

_Heads up, the songs in this chapter include:_

_I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas_

_Hello Old Friend – Eric Clapton_

_Don't own them, don't own Transformers!_

Sam's eyes strayed once more to the glorious clock above the chalkboard. Astronomy was a good class, yes, but at the moment, something was pulling Sam away from his studies.

Miles nudged him, raising an eyebrow at the dulled face of his friend. Sam just shrugged and realigned his eyes to the teacher.

"Come on, Einstein. You know he's looking for the slightest thing to pick on."

Sam shook his head with a grin. Although the teacher thought he was a wack job, they got on better than ever. If Sam wanted to, he could walk out right now and the teacher wouldn't even bat an eyelid.

But though the temptation was there, Sam never did take it. He sat in his seat and listened dutifully. Sure, he knew everything this guy was saying, and could recite his text book in approximately 4.8 minutes (something Miles delighted in), but this class was the closest link he had to his autobot friends.

That made Sam raise an eyebrow. Friends. Surely, friends wouldn't disappear after the biggest battle of their lives!

His trusty sidekick Bumblebee sprang to mind. Hmm, another word out of place. Sidekick was so not right. It was Bumblebee that always did everything, always protected him. God, he missed that Camaro so much-

The sharp bell rang, breaking Sam out of his bromance. Almost going red, Sam leapt to his feet, hitched his bag on his shoulder and left the room with Miles, ignoring the teacher's farewells.

"Jeez man, after the whole Egypt thing and saving the world, you'd think we'd get a little more action." Miles winked at a blonde, who promptly turned her head away with a smirk. Miles just shook it off, and glanced at his friend.

Sam kept quiet.

"Oh, sorry man. I forgot about the whole grease monkey leaving you thing."

Sam turned his head away. "Jeez, thanks Miles. Just what I needed."

Miles shrugged. They turned down the west hall and were crossing the courtyard by the time Sam fired back.

"And she's not a grease monkey." He felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. "She's hot."

"Ah, I dunno if you can say that about an ex-girlfriend, dude. 'specially when she's off dating that blockhead…whats his name? Trent?"

"No, that was the other one. This one's Bryan."

Miles decided to drop it, instead pointing out at the café. "Fancy a bite?"

"Nah, I've gotta get that extra paper from Professor Martin."

"He's still on that? I thought all your teachers were over that unexplained absence thing!" Miles shook his head and took off towards the café.

Sam read the message on his phone. He cocked his head to one side, thoroughly confused. It was a blank message, and the number was private. Once again, a freaky message. It had happened since six that morning, and then at narrower intervals.

Professor Martin looked smug as he passed the next topic paper.

"Is this-"

"Maybe. Depends. If you get a good mark, then you'll have to do another."

Sam stared at the old man. "How does that work?"

"Don't answer back."

And so Sam left, heading towards his and Miles' room, thinking about getting the paper done in record time and shoving it in that guy's face-

The purr of a well maintained engine sent Sam's gaze towards the road alongside him. His eyes searched casually for a V8, but found none. In fact, the best car in the street was a Hummer, but that was that idiot's on the football scholarship. Idiot because he had been the one that Mikaela cheated on him with when she came to visit the month after Egypt.

Hand holding his phone tightly, the flare of fire and gunshot was clear in his mind. With a gasp of oxygen, he forced the images back and replaced it with that yellow Camaro.

He froze. Those revs. They were exactly alike to-

"_I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night-"_

Sam stopped in his tracks. His grip on the shoulder strap of his bag tightened considerably, where as he slipped his mobile into his pocket. The music thumped from the car, the bass louder than he had ever heard it. Revs filled his ears, the noise throaty and growling powerfully with a feeling of desperateness.

The radio differed, changing through the stations till a new song came on.

"_I saw you walking underneath the stars; I couldn't stop 'cause I was in a car. I'm sure the distance wouldn't be too far, If I got out and walked to where you are."_

Truthfully, and even know he was going to feel extremely guilty that night, Sam thought about walking away. But the nudge at the back of his legs changed that thought. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage and, most of all, his poker face. And then he turned around.

Against his knees as the bumper of the Camaro, and the Camaro itself was driven off the road and was parked up on the path.

"Bee." Sam said simply, staring into the dark tint. The music died down and there was a slight pine of the engine.

Stepping forward, Sam let his hand trail over the bonnet. The driver door opened invitingly, the locks clicking unlocked with a happy chirp. When Sam reached the drivers side, he pushed the door closed with his hips. Instead, he knocked on the window. After a slight hesitation, the window slid down smoothly, revealing the greasy but not bad scent of the interior. Sam leant on door and reached in, running his fingers over the autobot logo on the steering wheel.

The door opened against him, nearly sending him onto his rear end, but he managed to step away just in time.

"Look, Bumblebee. I…I don't know what to say. How to say it."

The car sat silently, as though encouraging the thought that he was talking to himself.

Sam shook his head, then ran a hand through his short hair. "I'm pissed. You drop me and…You drop us off, stay for a couple of hours, then tell me you're leaving? And then, for the rest of the year I don't see you again? What kind of twisted thinking is that!"

"Hey." But it wasn't Bumblebee that said it. It was Mikaela.

Sam turned by habit, and spotted the beauty stepping out of a car across the street, her smile just as glorious as always. Then, he remembered. With undignified grace, he threw himself into the drivers seat of the Camaro and hissed for Bumblebee to shut his doors.

Bumblebee, however, was excited to see the girl again. He flashed his lights and honked his horn. Sam scrabbled and shut the door, panting as he hid low on the car seat.

"No, Bee. Don't."

Bumblebee, in the act of turning on the ignition, stopped. Then, to Sam's surprise and pleasure, the driver's side window winded itself up, encasing Sam in the black tinted windows.

"Thanks, buddy." Sam whispered to the car, sitting back up in the driver's seat.

Bumblebee made an inquisitive noise, obviously confused.

"_The boys pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the female-_" The reminder of Ratchet saying that an a very awkward situation following did not make Sam a happy chappy. He lightly whacked the dashboard.

"It's not like that anymore, Bee. Look."

Mikaela was currently busy, flat on her back leaning on a car as she made out with a big strong footballer. Sam kept his eyes on the Autobot logo, hands gripping the steering wheel.

Bumblebee made a startled noise, and the engine started up. Within four seconds they were leave the university in the dust.

"Thanks." Sam said, trying to keep up the pretence that he was driving the car.

Bumblebee made no noise, the radio silent.

"I…uh, I didn't really mean it. Before." The silence stretched. "Well, I did. But…I'm glad you're here now, Bee."

Finally, Bumblebee switched the radio on and a steady beat filled the car. It was the first song he played when he arrived at the university, but now, as Sam listened to it, he grinned and let his worries fade.

"_I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good, good night! Let's turn it up!"_

It was a while till they found a wide expanse of land, far enough from prying eyes, but when they did, Sam felt delight in watching his best friend transform back into robot form.

"Bee. You seem bigger than last time."

Bumblebee did a dance, before crashing back onto his bumper to sit on the ground. His blue optics focused on Sam.

"Sam."

Sam's mouth fell open, looking up at the robot's face.

"Sam. I'm happy –" Static filled the voice and Bumblebee hit the ground with a ferociousness.

"Hey, hey, it's all right!" Sam held up his hands, smiling reassuringly at the frustrated robot. "Just like old times yeah?"

Bumblebee dipped his head, refusing to make contact.

"I…I think I get what you mean. You're…" Sam scratched his nose, hiding his embarrassment, "…happy to be here."

Bumblebee shook his head, lifting it up slightly.

Sam was confused and a little taken back. "Oh. Sorr- Whoa!"

Bumblebee had collected the human carefully in one of his hands. Then, slowly so as not to frighten him again, pointed from himself, to Sam, making insisting noises.

"You're happy…to see – no, happy to be with – wait, I got it! You're happy to be back together, yeah?"

Bumblebee nodded vigorously, and then placed the human on his knee, waiting till he got his footing before letting go. Then, in an extremely human gesture, he propped his elbow on his other knee and rested his chin in his hand, watching Sam.

"I'm happy to be back together too. And don't worry about your voice, Ratchet will fix it one day for sure."

Bumblebee startled at that, and looked away vaguely. Sam picked up on this, and the fact that he was holding on for dear life as Bumblebee's knee jiggled restlessly.

"Bee?" Sam asked, and noticed the nervous antic. "Hang on…Do the other autobots know you're here?"

Bumblebee's knee stopped jingling as he nodded his head. Sam raised an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Did they let you come here?"

Bumblebee nodded again, seeming gleeful.

"Did you give them much choice in the matter?"

Bumblebee seemed to be grinning as he shook his head. Sam punched the metal plates playfully, earning a numbing swat from Bumblebee's own hand.

"Ouch."

Reality refused itself a few hours later, sending them back to the university dorms. Bumblebee, who usually took joy in beating other normal cars, was the slowest in the lanes, and purposefully slowed down to miss green lights. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio, Sam only picked up on this when a Corvette went racing past in a blur of red.

"You'd usually take that as a battle, Bee. What's got your exhaust in a knot?"

Bumblebee revved, voicing his disapproval of the lame comment. Sam just hid a grin, glad he had enticed a response out of his suddenly quiet friend.

"Look, there is a curfew at the-"

Sam's sentence was interrupted as he was thrown back into the seat, belt constricting as the Camaro took off in a blur. The speedometer hit max level and with a few screeching burns and turns, the blurs outside formed the university and the car skidded to a roaring stop.

Lifting his wrist, Sam acknowledged the glowing digits on his watch. One a.m. Just on time. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel once more, before reaching out to the door handle.

The locks clicked.

Sam pulled the handle but the door didn't budge.

"Bumblebee," Sam groaned, "I'm going to get locked out!"

The radio switched on and got louder and louder until Sam reached over and pushed the off button. The robot made a sound of disappointment.

"Bee, I've got to go. Say hi to the 'bots for me."

With that, the car unlocked itself. Sam slid out of the leather interior and shut the door closed softly. He leant down and knocked on the window. It slid down enough for him to reach in and turn the radio back on, knowing that that was where most of Bumblebee's spark was.

"See you." Sam stepped back and waved.

The car didn't make any move to start its engine, and didn't talk either. Hesitant, Sam took a step away and looked back. The car didn't make any move to stop him, so he shrugged, a little disappointed, and made his way across the lawn to the hall entry.

When he looked down from his dorm window, Bumblebee was gone.


End file.
